Numb Me Sweetly
by a x real xx solution
Summary: Four average sixteen years old guys, and four average sixteen year old girls, with very average hormones, and very average lives...well, unless you count the fact that they're all magical,the guys are known as The Marauders...full summary inside
1. Prologue

summary - _Four average sixteen years old guys, and four average sixteen year old girls, with very average hormones, and very average lives...well, unless you count the fact that they're all witches and wizards,the girls are known as The Stars,and the guys happen to be called The Marauders...yeah, that may throw off the whole 'average' idea._

Numb Me Sweetly  
Prologue

I'm nowhere near perfect; I eat when  
I'm **bored; **I fall for _boys_ too easily; I'm  
vulnerable to believing _lies; _I'm hoping  
that one day I don't need a **fake smile** &&  
_made up stories_ to get someone to like me;  
I live by quotes & lyrics that explain exactly what  
I'm going **through** & I make up excuses for  
everything. I have my _best friends_ && my  
enemies; **drama** & _memories. I_'m just your  
**average typical teenager... **

&&&

Lily Evans quietly said goodbye to her parents. It was the first time she would be away from them for a long period of time. She gave them one last hug, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Lily walked through the barrier 9 ¾ just as Professor Dumbledore had told her to.

Her parents watched silently as they saw the last piece of her red hair as it disappeared knowing that their little girl was growing up.

Lily stared up in amazement at the red steam engine.

Suddenly, Lily found herself lying on the hard ground. "Oh my God! I am sooo sorry!" The girl said helping her up from the ground. "Are you a first year? I'm a first year too! I'm sooo happy to finally be able to go to Hogwarts! Oh my, I'm rambling, I ramble a lot when I'm nervous! Are you nervous because I…"

"I'm so sorry about my sister." A boy with sandy blonde hair said. "My name is Remus Lupin, and this is my sister Isabella. I too am a first year." Remus stuck out his hand for her to shake which Lily took, glad to finally know someone.

"Lily Evans, and it's okay about your sister. Would you like to go and find a compartment?"

Isabella nodded her head quickly and started to lead the way.

"So Lily, when we came through the barrier you looked a little lost. Was something the matter?" Remus asked, trying to start up a polite conversation.

"I've just never been this far away form my parents. See, both of my parents are muggles. I hope that the right term, I'm still new at this. Geez, now I'm starting to ramble." Lily looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's the right term." Remus laughed lightly. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. If you need any help feel free to come to me."

"I just might have to take you up on that sometime." Lily said smiling at Remus.

Isabella started to slow down walking next to Lily. "So Lily, I have a feeling we'll become friends in no time. I mean, you have green eyes; I've always wanted green eyes. I'm rambling again, oh well! I'm also sure we'll have lots of other things in common. Like…" And on and on she went, not realizing that Remus and Lily were laughing at her the whole time.

&&

James Potter was standing up against the wall, staring up at the steam engine. As he was staring he remembered this morning.

_James had woken up and went downstairs expecting to see his parents at the kitchen table eating breakfast. But all he saw was a letter, another bloody letter. _

_"You know, by now I should know better than to get my hopes up. They'll always come crashing down in the end anyway." He said to himself, knowing that the house was empty._

_He knew what the letter said. It always remained the same:_

_'Sorry James, had to go to work early. Hope that we'll be back earlier then normal. Love Mum. P.S. don't eat all junk food!'_

_James wasn't hungry this morning so he glanced at the clock in the hallway realizing that he slept longer than he ought to. He picked up his trunk heading for the door, knowing that he would eventually find someone that would take him to Kings Cross Station._

_James opened the front door._

_"Did you seriously think we would let you catch the train without us seeing you off?" James' dad said as his mother gave him a hug._

James chuckled to himself as he relived that morning's event.

He glanced over as he saw a familiar face. James walked over towards Sirius Black; hesitated as he saw who was with him, but them he continued acting as he would've if he'd never seen Lucius Malfoy and the other girl.

"Hey Sirius." James greeted.

"Potter." Lucius said to James.

"Malfoy."

They stood at silence for a few seconds.

"I don't believe I caught your name." James said to the girl who was standing next to Lucius looking bored.

"I don't believe I said it." She replied coldly looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, what is it?" James asked as he tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm James Potter by the way."

"I know who you are." She snapped.

James looked over at Sirius who's looked suggested getting a compartment.

"Let's go." Lucius said to the girl as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. She pulled away from his grasp and turned walking backwards.

"Torri by the way, Victoria Malfoy." Torri turned around laughing as she stumbled.

"Wait, was that…"

"Malfoy's sister, yeah." Sirius answered finishing James' sentence.

"But they're…"

"Total opposites, I know. Let just get a compartment." Sirius said walking away towards the train.

&&

Lily, Remus, and Isabella settled into an empty compartment. They each took a seat, all taking out a book, laughing as they realized they had done the same thing at the same thing at exactly the same time.

"Great minds think alike I guess!" Isabella, (or Bella, which people refer to her as even though she doesn't particularly like it) said opening her muggle _Lord of the Rings_ book. (a/n: I only picked that one because in English class we are reading the fellowship!)

Suddenly, two boys with black hair, James whose hair was an uncontrollable mess, and Sirius who could at least tame his, walked into their compartment.

"Would you mind if we sat here, I'd rather not have to sit with the Malfoy's." Sirius asked Bella.

Bella looked over at her brother and then at Lily who both nodded in agreement. "Sure, suit yourselves."

"Lupin… Remus right?" James asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Wow, I haven't seen you since we were what… nine? You guys haven't come to a ministry party at our house lately." James continued on.

"We've been going to family parties." Bella answered.

"Ah, if it isn't Isabella, haven't seen you since… when?" Sirius said. Bella didn't answer, but picked her book back up signaling that she was no longer in the conversation.

Everybody was silent for a little until the train whistle blew and the wheels started rolling.

"And you would be?" James asked looking at Lily as she stared out the window.

"Lily Evans." She said still staring out the window.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves when we came in."

"That's nice." She replied. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "I'm sorry, that came out harsh. It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize again, I just don't really feel like talking, I think I'll just read my book." Lily said picking up her _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ book and began to read. (a/n: yet again another book from English, all I have to do know is to include _Freak the Mighty_.)

Remus, Sirius, and James started talking about quidditch amongst themselves. Soon Bella joined in, and eventually they started giving Lily a complex explanation of the sport who gradually started to fall in love with it.

&&

Midway through their journey the conversation changed to what house they wanted to be in.

"Houses?" Lily questioned. Everyone in the compartment stared in disbelief at the girl.

"Wait, you're muggleborn right?" said James.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Then I guess we'll have to explain," Sirius said giving James and amused look.

"There's Gryffindor, which my whole family had been in," James said.

"Ravenclaw, for the smart and studious," Remus added.

"Hufflepuff for everyone," Bella put in.

Sirius finished with, "And my families house… unfortunately. Slytherin for the evil."

As he ended Torri burst in laughing uncontrollably.

"Her family has also been in Slytherin for generations," Sirius said to Torri to attempt to get her to calm down. Although it wasn't very successful. Sirius had to physically had to get up out of his seat and walk over to Torri, grab her around the waist and had to carry her over the other side of the compartment.

Torri struggled out of his grasp and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You were laughing hysterically, and I figured you wouldn't be as loud to the people walking outside if you were over here," Sirius answered.

Torri shook her head still stifling her laughter. "What were you saying about my family?" Torri finally looked around to find everyone in the compartment was looking at her.

"Just that they've been in Slytherin for generations…"

"Fools I say, can't see that their opinions aren't they views for everyone," Torri said interrupting Sirius. "Sorry, I'm not myself. Victoria Malfoy." She said giving a look to each and everyone of them. After proper introductions, Sirius sat back down in his seat and glanced around seeing no empty seats. Torri shrugged and sat on the floor underneath the window.

"Weird this one is," Sirius said pointing at Torri, everyone in the compartment laughed as Torri said pouting like a four year old whose mother wouldn't let get the lollypop at the register at the checkout.

Everyone was silent as they finally reached the castle, staring at it in awe.

&&

The group from the train stood scared as they were about to be sorted. Professor McGonagall was shouting out the names as each individual got sorted.

Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Isabella and Remus Lupin, and James Potter had all been sorted into Gryffindor… the house they had all hoped for.

Torri had put the hat, and it had take a couple minutes. The Hat had started to shout out… "Slyther---," but then mid word had change it's mind "GRYFFINDOR!" Torri had jumped off of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table, feeling her brothers glare the whole time.

Boy, was this going to be an interesting seven years.

&&&

Okay. End of prologue. Please, if this kind of bored you, at least attempt to read the next chapter. Oh! And, if you have any advice, ideas or anything about this or future parts of the chapter...feel free to leave it in an a review...or an email (which can be found on our profile page )

**DISCLAIMER -x- We infact, do not own Harry Potter or it's universe or anything this else that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. We also do not own the quotes, or songs we use. This is, however, our idea. We do indeed own two characters… Torri and Bella… in the future you will find we do own a number of original characters (hence 'original')**


	2. I

Numb Me Sweetly  
a x real x solution

Chapter One

We never _really_ grow up .. We're still who we were when we were **10**. Still just as _immature_, ready to have fun & **admit** that you still love to hang out at the _playground_ .. The only difference is we've **all** had our _hearts broken_ .. & that's what _really_ changed us.

&&&

Sirius, James, Remus, and Isabella all stood in a group together, all waiting impatiently for their respective friends to walk though the barrier nine and three-quarters.

"Cuckabarro sits in the old gum tree, merry merry king of the bush is he, laugh, cuckabarro, laugh, cuckabarro gay your life must be," Isabella sang. Remus took his hand out of his pocket and put it over his sisters' mouth, only to have Sirius start in with her sugar high.

"Cuckabarro sits in the old gum tree…" Bella bit Remus' hand.

"I'm the one who's supposed to bite," Remus said light-heartedly. Bella rolled her eyes, and joined in anyway.

"Laugh, cuckabarro, laugh, cuckabarro, GAY YOUR LIFE MUST BE!" They finished, exclaiming the last line.

Torri walked up silently behind Sirius, Bella and James. She put her pointer finger to her mouth, signaling to Remus to stay quiet.

"Cuckabarro- - -" Bella continued with Sirius, but then gave a blood curling scream as Torri jumped on Sirius's back, kicking Bella in the process. Bella turned and glared at Torri who was laughing hysterically. Bella stretched her hand back to smack Torri (who is still on Sirius's back), but at the last minute Torri turned Sirius so he received the full blow.

"What did you do that for!" Sirius screamed as he clutched his red face. Now both Torri and Bella were laughing uncontrollably.

Gwen walked over and looked dumbfounded at Torri on Sirius back laughing and then at Bella who was practically crying. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah, just the usual Sirius getting slapped by a girl!" James said.

"Hey!"

Remus said, "Let's go or we're going to miss the train." And with that Lily joined up with the group, walking to the train in silence.

Just before Sirius got on the train he asked Torri, "Why are you on my back?"

"I don't know really, I just am," She replied jumping off.

Sirius and Torri got onto the train and went to find the compartment that their friends were in.

"Did you miss me?" Torri asked enthusiastically.

"Torri, you were only gone for a minute," Lily stated simply.

"Yes, but a minute for us is like a century to Torri," Gwen added, with a somewhat snort from Lily. (a/n you know that type of thing where you kinda blow out your nose and laugh?)

Meanwhile Sirius sat down next to Bella, who was talking rapidly to her brother Remus. Remus kept on nodding his head to everything he said, glanced over at Sirius and rolled his eyes. Bella… was on a sugar high, not one from actual sugar mind you, but her mind sugar high where she talked a mile a minute… she was lost until it was over. "Sooooo… Lily, Torri, Gwen, James, Sirius what did you do over the summer?" Bella asked them, fast. "I don't need to know what Remus did, he just sat there all summer waiting to see a certain someone."

Remus blushed so much his faced looked like Lily's hair.

"So, Moony, who is this certain someone?" Sirius asked.

"It's…" Bella started to say before Remus put a silencing charm on her. She stayed like that, but that didn't mean she ever stopped giving her twin evil stares.

&&

"Of course, Remus being the nice person that he is had to take the charm of Bella," Torri explained to Lily when she came back from doing her round of watching the halls.

"Of course, cause it's not like you ever shut up either," She said back sarcastically.

"I take that offensively, mind you."

"It was meant to be offensive."

Torri pouted, and then they both started laughing.

Once they settled down, they got back to their question game…

"Remus, my brother, my twin, if you had to spend an entire lifetime on an island with only one person in this compartment, who would it be? Hint, pick me," Bella asked.

Remus shifted, over the summer Bella had found out who he had fancied, told Torri that it was her, but never let Remus find out that she knew. He sighed. "I don't know."

"You have to give an answer," James said.

"If it makes you feel better, I would spend an entire lifetime with you on an island," Torri said, and glanced at Bella who glared at her.

"Okay, I say Torri because she volunteered. My question. Hmm, whom and what shall I ask?" He thought for a minute. "Lily, would you ever consider taking up James' offer?"

She closed her eyes, and breathed out. "Remus Lupin what possessed you… sometime in the future, but now he's an arrogant prat!"

"It's not like I'm in the compartment or anything," James said.

"And it's the truth," She said, closing the conversation.

"Le se chamailler comme et vieil épousé coupler," Torri said to Gwen in French. (_translation: they bicker like an old married couple)_

"Je sais, le Lys est dans le démenti," Gwen replied in her native language. _(translation: I know, Lily is in denial)_

Bella huffed out in frustration, after five years, since Gwen transferred to Hogwarts, she still got frustrated when they switched to French. But then again, Gwen got mad when Torri and Bella would talk in German. It wasn't Torri's fault she was a woman on many languages.

"Oui... ah, Isabella se fâche," Torri chuckled. _(translation: Yes..ah, Isabella is getting angry)_

"You do realize we don't understand one word, English please," Bella said, trying to clam down.

"Sorry," they said quietly.

"Anyway," Lily started, "Sirius, what if the bright blue sky was green?" She looked around at everyone. "What? I couldn't think of anything!"

"Umm… it wouldn't be the bright blue sky." He said. "My turn! Who will be my victim?"

The rain pelted against the window, as thunder clasped, making all the girls jump.

"Gwyneth. If you could only have one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Sirius asked.

The group of girls looked at each other in turn, smirking as the reached Gwen, who was smiling uncontrollably.

"Typical," Bella whispered.

Gwen didn't stop smiling.

"Okay, you don't have to go all crazy on us… you're scaring me," Sirius told her.

They sat in silence listening to the rain, and the thunder rolling.

"If I could only have one food for the rest of my life? That's easy. Pez, cherry flavored pez. No question about it," She answered. The four smirked again, and pushed the boys out of the compartment so they could get changed.

&&

"Before we being our wonderful feast, I would just like to say good evening and welcome back," the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said.

"It's our pleasure to be back, Albus" Sirius and Bella shouted. Dumbledore chuckled before continuing.

"The forbidden forest is off limits, hence the word forbidden. With that said and done, tuck in!"

During the feast James, Sirius, Bella, and Torri started talking about quidditch.

"The Tutshill Tornados are the best," Sirius said to Bella and Torri.

"No the Heidelburg Harriersare the best!" Bella said as Torri said,

"No the Holyhead Harpies are the best!"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said. Lily, Gwen, Torri and Bella all looked at each other…Sirius had said the words.

Remus groaned because he knew exactly what was coming next. He heard it all summer since Bella came back from Lily's house. They…had watched… Stand By Me, 'starring the one and only River Phoenix.' And now whenever someone had said shut up they replied,

"Shut Up! I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up," They all simultaneously put their finger to their mouth pretending to throw making a noise to go along. "And then your mom goes around the corner and she licks it up. Finding new and preferably disgusting ways to degrade a friends mother was always held in high regards!" They said and burst out laughing. (a/n stand by me is one of the greatest movies…it came out in '86, not in the 70's… but lets pretend shall we?)

Sirius and James looked at each other curiously.

"Just don't say the SU word again, they'll go on forever," Remus said, with a warning look.

"But why? I mean it's just some stupid thing they thought up right?" Sirius said to Remus.

"It's from Stand By Me," Remus mumbled to him.

"What's Stand By Me?" James and Sirius said loudly… quite loudly.

The four girls looked up and dropped their forks.

"What's Stand By Me!" Gwen said.

Torri started, "Milo had not only taught sic but to sic specific parts of the human anatomy…"

"Thus a kid who illegally scaled the junkyard fence would hear…" Bella added.

"The dreaded cry Chopper sic balls…" Gwen put in.

"Now he really said sic 'em boy but…" Lily informed.

"What I heard was Chopper sic balls," They finished together, nodded their head and picked up their forks.

"That's great and all… I hope this Milo fellow didn't really teach his son Chopper to do that. But it still doesn't explain what this Stand By Me thing is," Sirius said.

"One, Chopper is a dog. Two, Stand By Me is only one of the best movies ever… staring the one and only River Phoenix," Gwen said sighing.

"I still like Wil Wheaton the best…" Lily said sighing.

"Yeah, only cause he had to reach down his underwear to get the leech off him," Bella said.

"Ohh, River Phoenix in only his underwear… and all wet!" Torri exclaimed. Gwen and Torri started talking about River… and this, was indeed how the feast started, ended, and continued up into the Gryffindor common room.

&&&

Okay, so that chapter was interesting enough as it is…

To tell you the truth, we didn't even really write this chapter in order… see half of it was in my German binder, the beginning and the part after the quote (Shut up! I don't shut up, I grow up and when I look at you…) and Nicole wrote the other part in between there in art… but I had to write the what if part later because she didn't know what to do… I wrote the feast part during social studies, got the quotes from Megan in interest group (or tutoring, depends on how you look at it) and then I wrote the part before the reaching the common room off the top of my head.

And yes I did get the quidditch teams from but what's a good writer without a good source?

I apologize if my French isn't correct, and my German isn't either… The only language I know other than English is German, and not well, I've only had like two courses in it (intro and level 1)

Emily Cadence.


	3. II

Numb Me Sweetly  
a x real x solution

Chapter Two

**CONFiDENCE**;; wear it like _makeup _

&&&

"Pray tell," Lily said to the portrait and then jumped back into the conversation.

"… but anyway, we were riding back on the bus from the trip and I looked outside and the ground or whatever you want to call it looked like toaster straddle. So I named it Toaster Struddle Maximus," Bella said laughing. The rest of the group looked at her, and started making their way towards to sofas.

"Ha-ha, that's real funny, Is!" Torri said pretending to be filled with joy.

"I know! And then we saw a little one…but I didn't name it, cause I don't name fields," Bella said.

"…but you just said you named the big one Toaster Struddle Maximus…"a confused Sirius said.

"That she did," Bella said.

"And she also just talked about herself in third person," Lily informed him.

"Ok new topic!" Torri said.

"Well James and I have to patrol for a bit, we'll be back soon." Lily said getting up and walked towards the portrait. James followed behind her.

"I'm bored… I'm going for a walk" Bella got up.

"I'll go with you." Sirius started to get up.

"I can go by myself. Stay here and…bond with Torri" With that Bella left.

"Is that really my sister?" Remus asked himself quietly.

&&&

James and Lily walked together through the hall, patrolling.

"How was your summer?" James asked Lily politely, hoping not to get his head bit off.

"Fine," she answered, uncomfortably…maybe she _should _give him a chance to show her that he was a person too. "And yours?"

"It was great, you haven't experienced summer until it's spent with Sirius Black," James said laughing lightly.

Lily laughed with him. "Sirius? You should see how wicked it is with Torri, Bella, and Gwen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this one time over the summer we went camping…"

& F L A S H B A C K &

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lily suggested, they all agreed, with some persuasion.

They all sat in a circle. "Wait! I have an idea!" Torri said hopping up, and running over towards where they kept their food.

She came back with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh God! What did you do?" Gwen asked… not sure if she wanted to know they answer.

"Let's play it this way… If you refuse to do your dare or won't tell us what the answer is for truth, you have to drink some of this!" Torri said.

"Torr, that just ice water," Bella said when Torri put the water cooler in front of them.

"As of now…" She replied and took her can of Diet Coke that was sitting by Lily, and dumped the rest of it into the cooler.

"That's it?"

"Of course not you silly! You are going to help me!"

"Okay…" Bella said grabbing her grape soda, also pouring it in. Lily added orange and Gwen added a ginger ale.

"Hmm… that's not good enough…" Torri disappeared again. When she came back she had a cup of a white liquid.

"That's not what I think it is, right?" Lily asked.

"Eww! Of course not… I'm not sick!" Torri said, knowing quite well that Lily didn't mean…that. "It's milk!" She poured it in before anyone could say anything.

She sat back in the circle.

"One second thought… I don't want to play," Gwen said. Lily and Torri agreed.

&

"No Bella, don't!" Gwen pleaded. Bella was currently flicking her with water… ice cold water. And of course once in a while, Bella would take a piece of ice out of her cup.

Lily and Torri sat in silence as they realized what was indeed inevitable.

"Bella, please stop! That water is freezing!" Gwen said still walking backwards.

"Gwen! Stop walking!" Bella cautioned.

"Why should I listen to you?! You want me to stop so you can pour that over my head!" Gwen finished…right before she landed in their "concoction."

Torri burst out laughing, loudly.

"I don't think you should be laughing," Gwen warned.

"Why?" She struggled out.

"This is why," Gwen said running towards Torri. Torri got up and started running, she turned around and then saw Gwen fall, face first into the mud. She laughed again, tripping on a branch on her way back, also falling into mud. Karma has an affect like that.

"You should see yourself!" Bella said, who didn't know Torri had fallen on her way back. Suddenly she got hit, right in the back of the hit. Bella turned and glared at Torri. "Stupid chaser skills!"

"What you going to do, Is? Throw mud at me… or why don't you turn around and see who is the only one of us who _isn't _muddy?"

Before Lily knew it, all three had ganged up on her.

& P A T R O L I N G &

James was laughing, along with Lily, who had experienced it.

Lily stopped. "Merlin, it wasn't _that _funny!" She said trying to act mad.

He immediately stopped. At this, she laughed. "I was kidding!"

"Oh. After all these years…" James started. Lily put her hand up to silence him.

"I'm sorry." Lily looked at the ground. "I'm sorry; I've never given you the chance to be a human in my eyes. I realize now that every one…is different in their own way, and I apologize for snapping at you right away without being able to explain yourself."

"Friends?"

"Not quite yet… I still don't know much about. But acquaintances for now? I mean, my best friends is practically one of your best friends sister… and the other well…they are twins."

"Okay. Let's just not fight. I do want to sleep tonight you know," James said laughing.

"Gee, I was trying to apologize to I guy I hated for five years, and all he can think about is sleep. That hardly seems…" Lily started saying when James put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, I think I hear someone," James said releasing his hand and moved towards a door.

Lily looked around and walked next to him. She opened the door and looked in.

"ISABELLA LORELEI LUPIN! What the hell are you doing?" Lily screamed, clearly not expecting her to be in there.

"I'm cooking a goose," Bella said back.

James stifled a laughter… taking it the wrong way. Lily turned around to face him and hit him. "This is not a laughing matter! Bella... I'm so sorry" Lily looked back at her. "I have to give you detention."

"What! Whatever," Bella said, turning to the boy in the closet "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella, I'm sorry... I was just doing my job. And if I would have just let you get away with it, everyone would think I was easy." Lily stopped. "Shut up James, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"It's ok Lily, I understand you have to do your job." Bella replied

"Let's go back to the common room," Lily told the other two, as she put her arm around Bella's shoulder.

The three entered the common room. "I'm going to bed," Bella said.

"Ok see you tomorrow," Lily said.

"Night," James said

Just then Sirius came down from the boys' dorm with Remus as Torri and Gwen came from the girls. "Where were you?" they all said

"That isn't any of your business!" Bella said back getting mad.

"Well I'd like to know I'm your brother not to mention your TWIN!" Remus said.

"And I would like to know so I don't have to deal with this guy when he's frantic!" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about! Sirius, you were the one who was irritated that she wasn't in your sight!" Torri said, obviously being affected from either her monthly visited (later to be know by the girls by a different name) or because she was sick of Sirius attempting to be brotherly.

"Well if you must know I was cooking a goose in a broom closet!" Bella yelled obviously boiling because people were in her business. Which they had no right to be in

Torri's face lit up. "Ohh. Isabella Lupin was lickie lickie suckie suckie in a broom closet was she?"

They all looked over at her.

"More like kissie kissie smoochie smoochie," Lily informed her. "But that's all I saw in the dark..."

"Shut up both of you I'm going to bed night y'all," Bella said

"I don't think so! Not yet!" Sirius said.

"And why not Sirius?" Bella asked enraged

"I'm not through with you yet."

"Ha! "Bella laughed "I wouldn't talk mister 'I-makeout-with-every-girl-I-see'!"

"Not every girl! I've never kissed any girl in this room... except Torri on the cheek because my parents made me!"

"Thanks Sirius! That makes me feel great!" Torri said to him.

"I"M GOING TO BED AND THAT'S FINAL!" Bella screamed, she then ran up to the 6th year girl's dorm and slammed the door.

"God Sirius... you're such a prick," Torri said and ran up after her. Followed by Gwen and Lily, who also said something along those lines to him.

"A prick!" yelled from the top of the stairs "you're worse than a prick you're, you're...you're worse than Snivillus!"

"Sirius?" Remus said

"What!" He snapped. "Sorry."

"Don't you think you overacted...just a little?" Remus asked.

"No," He said... being serious. "She shouldn't be gallivanting around like that... she could get pregnant or worse!"

"Sirius, she was making out with a guy in a closet and besides, I trust Is, and I know she would never do that." Remus said.

Sirius looked over at him. "But you half the guys in our year, would and _do_. You have to admit it Moony… your sister is pretty hot."

"You like her don't you? That's why you're being so protective." Remus said.

Sirius glared at him. "Now what gave you that idea?"

"Nothing Sirius" Remus said knowingly.

&&

Smack!

The sound echoed throughout the room… well maybe not. Gwen had hit Bella on the head…and Gwen, well, let's just say Gwen was anti-violence.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What were you thinking when you didn't tell us where you were going!" Torri said, halfway overlapping Gwen's sentence.

"I did!" Bella screamed. "I said I was going for a walk!"

"A walk not a song," Torri replied to her… pretending to be mad.

"Wait! Who were you with anyway?" Lily questioned.

"Derek," Bella said in a small voice.

"Derek? Derek Chambers!" Gwen screeched.

"You didn't…"Torri said to her in a low voice.

"…I did."

"Isabella, what were you thinking! Okay, yeah, he is one of the hottest guys in the school…but seriously!"

"What's so wrong…with… it…" Bella said, realizing what Torri was pointing out.

"Yeah."

"We can't tell any of them who I was with. You know how much shit I'd be in if Remus found out I was with him… oh and Sirius!" Bella said, talking mostly to Torri leaving the other two totally clueless.

"You! Imagine if they did find! You know how fucked I'd be if they found out I didn't tell them who you were with! We can never let anyone know that you were in…a broom closet… with Derek Chambers," Torri said looking Bella straight in the eye. They nodded and looked over at Gwen and Lily. "Promise?"

"Yeah," They replied at once.

"Stand by me pinky promise?" Bella said.

They pinky promised. (And if you don't know what the Stand by Me pinky promise was : You make and 'x' over your heart with you pinky, kiss it, and then blow into the air)

"I don't even want to know why we had to do that… but I won't tell. Now let's just go to bed," Lily said climbing into bed.

&&&

We spent like … a couple days writing this chapter… and it all started yet again in … study period. And then… we looked up the names and meaning… and then in music we were asking for a name for Derek. I just randomly came up with Chambers literally as I was writing… so if you can guess where it was from… kudos to you.

Oh yeah! That flashback… actually did happen… only not like that. Me(Torri), Nicole(Bella) and Megan(Gwen) were working on our science project (we had to make a video, explain something of science in it.. so we did compounds and formulas… we baked cookies! Yum!) anyway… we had this thing for H2O where Megan flicked Nicole with water… well she said something like "I know what this is… flick it's H2O laughing as Nicole wipes water off her face and then falls into the cooler… one where the water comes out of a …thing, like the ones in office building!) So yeah… it's based on real people and real events… we just spiced it up a bit!

…I forgot what I was going to say next… So happy reading.

Emily Cadence.


	4. III

(prepare for a limbo chapter guys!)

Numb Me Sweetly  
ax real x solution

Chapter Three

Just when you think things **can't** get _any worse_, they **do**. But I've learned that life is like an _hour glass of sand_. Sooner or later, **everything hits rock bottom**, but all you have to do is be _patient_ and wait for something to turn **everything around**.

&&&

Soon after the girls had gone to their dorms, the guys had followed suit. All four of them had slipped into comfortable sleeping clothes and tried to sleep…tried being the key word.

"I just don't understand her! Doesn't she know the type of trouble she can get into! And with who? I don't know! She's so…UGH! That's it, she doesn't think before she runs off into a closet with some… _guy_!" Sirius said pacing back and forth.

"Sirius," Remus said, "stop worrying about Bella. She's my _sister_, and I'm not worried. Is knows how to control herself and when to say no."

"How can you not even care who she's with!"

"I do, but think of it this way. One, she wasn't with a Gryffindor. Two, she would never go with a Slytherin. That narrows it down to two other houses, and they are both okay. Now Sirius, can you please go to sleep?"

"Fine," Sirius said with a humph.

"Oh and from now on… leave the brotherly stuff to me," Remus said slowing the curtains around his bed.

&&

The next morning everyone was sitting at the table in the Great Hall in a tense silence.

Torri looked up and down the table sighing. She couldn't stand silence, and this was well… too silent.

Gwen glanced across the table at Torri and chuckled; she was shifting around crazily and wouldn't stay still. "My God Torri, what did you have this morning?"

Lily look at Torri too, who was sitting next to her.

"I didn't have anything. I just can't stand stupid silences like this... It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"There wouldn't be silence if Sirius wasn't an…" Bella started.

"Finish that sentence," Sirius interrupted daringly.

Bella looked away.

"Merlin Bella, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I don't need to know about everything and everyone you do."

"That's right you don't… SIRIUS!" Bella said, eventually catching on to what he said.

"Sirius! Please, if you do infer that kind of stuff about my sister, that's okay. But not in front of me," Remus joked.

"Thanks Remus," Bella said.

"Anytime."

"Is the silence over?" Gwen asked

"I guess," Bella said, "well I have to go."

"Library, wink wink?" Torri questioned. Earning an 'ohhhhhhh' from the girls also causing Bella to blush.

"No… I'm going to the lake," Bella said as she turned even redder.

"So Bella isn't he a little pushy pushy shovey shovey?" Gwen asked.

"Well kind of but he hasn't tried to do anything to you know…" Bella replied, "well bye."

&&

Bella walked over to Derek who was staring at the lake thinking deeply. He turned around as she approached him.

"Hey," she said quietly walking in front of him. Derek nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," Derek replied. Bella looked away.

"Sorry that was harsh, I didn't mean you," he said.

"It's ok," Bella said. Derek closed the distance between them and put his arm around Bella.

"Think I could cheer you up?" Bella said.

"What did you have in mind?" Derek replied. Bella didn't answer but kissed Derek passionately. Derek led her towards the woods and pushed her back into one of the many trees. As Derek's hand roamed around Bella's body they stopped at her shirt. He tugged slightly so Bella would know what he wanted.

"Derek, stop," Bella said. But Derek just tried to get her skirt off as he kissed her neck.

"Derek I said stop!" Bella screamed hearing the panic in her own voice. But Derek just kept trying.

"SHE SAID STOP!" Torri screamed as she and Gwen and Lily came running down to the woods.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Gwen screamed at Derek.

"Piss off," Derek said in an angry voice.

"No!" they all yelled.

"I said piss off," Derek said with that said he hit them with a stunning curse. Bella was helpless now because Derek took her wand when his hands were roaming around. But mostly she was frozen in fear all she could do was yell.

"Derek, please stop!"

&&

"The girls left ten minutes ago to go get Bella. Why aren't they back yet?" Sirius asked James and Remus.

"Sirius calm down they are probably just doing there make-up or something," Remus said with a smirk on his face. As they walked out of the great hall and on to the ground they heard a scream.

"Derek, please stop!"

"That's Bella!" James said. With that James, Sirius, and Remus ran towards the woods, where they found Torri, Lily, and Gwen on the ground unconscious and Bella trying to fight off Derek.

"Get your hands off her!" Remus yelled. Sirius decided to take a more effective action. Sirius tackled Derek to the ground.

"IF YOU EVER. TOUCH HER. AGAIN. I'LL. KILL YOU," Sirius said in between punches.

"Sirius," Bella said in a small voice as she lightly touched him on the shoulder, "please stop he's not worth it."

"Are you ok?" Remus asked Bella as Sirius got off the now unconscious Derek.

"Yeah, just fine," Bella said. By now James had revived Gwen, Lily, and Torri.

"Oh my God! He is such a prat," Lily screamed.

"Are you ok Bella?" Gwen asked

"Fine" Bella said.

"Yeah, Is, is tough!" Torri said knowing later they were going to talk about it.

"Bella… your bleeding" Sirius spoke for the first time after beating Derek to a bloody pulp.

"Ha…look at that I am" Bella said as she touched her head where it bleed.

"I better go to the hospital wing" Bella said.

"I'll take you," Remus not bothering to hide his concern.

"Remus you don't…well ok," Bella said changing her mind.

&

"Bella are you sure your ok," Remus asked as they walked down the hall way to the hospital wing.

"I'm fine a little shakin' up but fine." She replied. "Oh and Remus… thanks"

"No problem, but I really didn't do anything," Remus said ashamed of himself, he was supposed to protect his twin, his little sister.

"I know, but still," Bella said, "Oh and tell Sirius thanks too." By now they had arrived at the hospital wing.

"Ok… bye Is," Remus said.

"Bye Remi," Bella said. And for once Remus didn't tell Bella not to call him Remi.

&&&

I really didn't feel like going over it and checking for mistakes. See Ashley Nicole got her computer taken away...and I do mean that literally...so I'm off on my own a little...of course we'll write in school...but I'm on the computer all by my lonesome...oh well.

hope you enjoy .  
Emily Cadence


	5. IV

**Disclaimer: (**since Rachel liked this one soo much**) I don't own the universe…I wish I did though.**

a/n: we basically all wrote this. (all would be me, Nicole…and Megan, I think Rachel might've too…but I'm not sure since I yet again am typing this before it is finished)

Numb Me Sweetly  
a x real xx solution

Chapter Four

**true friends will be there** even if you refuse to talk to them  
because they know _deep down inside_ you **can't stand the silence **

&&&

"Angry Ants Bike Bobs…" Peter said struggling as he tried to remember the password to the Gryffindor common room.

"Anonymous angry ants, biker boys, call cats cupcakes, dogs date ducks, elephants enter Egypt, friendly fish flakes, green grass grapes, help hippos, ice igloo, jack juice, kangaroos keep keeps, love lucky llamas, monkey mochas, nasty nails, open orange," Bella said extremely fast as she walked up to Peter after returning from the hospital wing.

"Wow!" Peter said.

"Yeah, how are you Peter?" Bella asked.

"Good. See you later," Peter said as he scurried into the common room.

"Bella!" Sirius screamed as she entered the common room.

"Ugh, can't breathe," Bella said as Sirius engulfed her in a back-bone-crushing bear hug.

"Sorry," Sirius said, "just happy to see you're okay."

"Okay, well I'm starved!" Bella exclaimed. "Let's go to breakfast!"

"Oh! I'm coming with you guys…I mean 'we are'," Torri said as she walked down the stairs with Gwen who was glancing around the common room with a far off look in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Gwen questioned. "I'm serious your guys. Where are we going!" She exclaimed after no one answered her. "I don't know where my mind was for the last couple of minutes!"

"Breakfast!" Lily screamed as she came running down the stairs and almost fell but James, who was coming down from the boys dorm, caught her just in time.

"Uh…thanks," She said awkwardly.

"No problem," James replied.

"Lily's a little wacked in the morning," Bella informed.

"We've noticed," Sirius replied.

"No seriously, you haven't seen her when she first gets up…but Bella has the worst bed head," Torri said.

"Let's go!" Bella said not wanting to get into that subject at such an hour.

"Aren't we touchy," Remus said walking down the stairs.

Bella glared at her twin kidding-ly.

Gwen looks around still confused. "So are we going to…breakfast?"

"No…the moon," Torri said in her sarcastic voice.

"Oh, okay," Gwen said with a confused look again.

"Oh my Merlin!" Lily yelled grabbing Gwen and walking out the portrait hole as everyone followed behind them.

"Can you walk any faster? I'm starving!" Sirius ran past then towards the Great Hall.

"No your not, I am!" Bella screamed running down the hall after him.

"Aww! They would make such a good couple," Lily said.

"I agree!" Torri said. "It won't be long until they get together."

"What about you and Remus, Torr!" Bella screamed from down the hall.

"Merlin, that girl has ears like a bat," Remus said.

"I sure do," She yelled back.

"I told you Bella! We'll talk later!" Torri screamed to her.

"I'm bored!" Gwen whined.

"You're always bored," Bella said as she popped out of a corner. (a/n: what ever happened to the Doppler Effect?)

Gwen jumped backwards into Torri who bumped into Remus.

Torri blushed and looked away.

"How cute, she's blushing," James said. "Who knew she had feelings?" He mumbled…mostly to himself, but it didn't go unheard, Torri just chose to ignore it.

&&

"I am not! I am flushed due to the heat of the school. Whoo! Is it hot in here or what?"

"This is a castle hun, it's relatively cold all year long… and no they don't put a heating charm on the hallways," Bella said trying to get her to admit her feelings about her brother.

"How do you know?" Torri shot back.

"Ask the prefects," Gwen added.

"I'm a prefect!" Lily said giggling madly, "and hate to break it to you…but they don't heat the hallways!"

"Why is everybody against me!"

"Because we know you like him!" Gwen said.

"Wow, that's the smartest thing you've said all day," Bella said.

"Let's go!" Torri screamed as Lily, Bella and Gwen followed her down the corridor giggling madly.

"We told you Remus," James said knowingly.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Sirius was grinning uncontrollably.

"Sirius…what did you do?" Remus asked. Sirius didn't answer because at that time Dumbledore rose to talk.

"I would just like to address that the hallways are not heated with a charm," He then sat down smiling.

Torri sat in her seat shocked, and then glared at Sirius.

Everyone just burst out laughing.

…Well, everyone but Remus.

&&

"Guys we should get going you know how McGonagall is," Bella and Remus said at the same time. Now this wasn't strange at all every one was use to it.

Torri, who was still angry with Sirius...along with Bella, picked up her bag, her timetable and left the table...not waiting for the others.

Gwen looked at everyone and shrugged it off... it wasn't unlike Torri to get mad, and she somewhat didn't blame her.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch?" James asked.

"Men!" Lily huffed and followed Torri out.

James looked confused. "What did I do? I didn't do anything, right?"

"James... Torri likes Remus... but that's ok because Remus likes Torri" Bella said then running out of the great hall with Remus on her heels yelling "I'm going to kill you Isabella Lorelei Lupin!"

"We should follow..." Sirius said, and then stopped turning to talk to James. "Wait, why didn't Remus tell us he likes Torri?"

"Because he thought Sirius would get mad... duh!" Gwen said walking up next to the boys.

"Me? Get mad? I personally would like them to get together. She sure would add some spice into his life," Sirius said, covering up that he was slightly angry at Remus...but only because he didn't tell him himself.

"Ok... hurry up or were going to be late," Gwen said

"Uhm... Gwen could we like get info out of you?" Sirius said.

"What Sirius means is could you be like an undercover agent?" James said.

"It would be my pleasure," Gwen said with a smirk

The three of them practically ran into the transfiguration classroom and past Professor McGonagall before she closed the door.

"Potter, Black, Black... detention not a very good way to start of the year especially for you Miss Black," McGonagall said.

"But they weren't even late," Bella spoke out.

"Miss Lupin. And add you into that."

"What!" Torri and Lily said.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Evans detention also... would anyone else like detention?" McGonagall questioned with a stern look on her face.

Torri took out a piece of parchment and started to write on it. She handed it over to Lily.

Lily opened it up slowly and read quickly. 'Lily, can't you do something... you're a prefect. One) they weren't late, and two) what did we do!'

Lily wrote back to Torri.'.. NO WAY! McGonagall's mad enough already Lily'

Torri sent a somewhat joking glare at Gwen and handed her the note, after adding her say. 'Can you believe Lily? I mean, come one...it's the least she could do...' Torri didn't bother signing the note; she had a bit of a habit of writing in cursive.

Bella was getting mad because they forgot about her decided to take matters into her own hands

"Owww!" Torri said as chucked a note at her head. Torri unfolded the note it said...' FORGETTING SOMEONE?'

Torri turned around gave her a look.

"Miss Malfoy! May I what you are doing that's so important you don't pay attention in my class?"

Torri back around and looked at the professor. "No offense mam, but I mastered this in the su-- in my fifth year."

"Miss Malfoy another detention!"

Torri slouched in her chair placing her wand on her desk and crossing her arms. Lily elbowed her. Torri picked up the parchment again. 'What's one more detention, right?'

"Merlin!" Bella said to Gwen "McGonagall sure is pissed today!"

"You're not the one who got detention before she even closed the door!" Gwen replied reaching behind Torri to poke Lily for the note.

"Well I'm not as talented as you," Bella said to Gwen

"No your not," Gwen said back and they both burst out laughing.

"Miss Lupin, Miss Black, DETENTION!... class dismissed," McGonagall said.

"Hey, are you going to talk to her or not?" Torri asked Lily one last time walking towards the door.

"Well I think it's safe to say that is the only class that the marauders didn't get two detentions and someone else did," Remus said happily

"You're only happy because you didn't get any detentions," Bella scoffed.

"I know" he said.

"God! What's her problem...I got a detention, for mastering a spell a year early. Why do I bother taking that class, again? It's not like I need it!" Torri said to Gwen, clearly avoiding Bella.

"Victoria Roxyane...you need to chill. What's with you being snappy and moody?" Gwen said looking at her surprised. "Oh, and you take transfiguration because you need it to take your advanced class."

"Let's go to charms" Lily said "oh and no more detentions I talked to McGonagall... that means you to Sirius and James"

"Really!" Sirius said jumping up and down "Lily Evans, you're my hero!"

"Let's just go," Torri said.

Sirius looked at her funnily. "Kunt for your thoughts?"

"You couldn't pay me to talk to you as of now," Torri said and looked and him.

"Come on Torr it was only a joke and you know it was funny" Sirius said

"Yeah I know... but you don't expect me to only stay mad a one person...and don't even think about asking me to elaborate," Torri said. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok... um Torri you do realize we're late" Sirius said

"SHIT let's go!" Torri took off down the corridor with Sirius on her heels

Sirius somehow got to the door first and opened it allowing Torri to go in. He followed after her and they leaned against the door laughing. "I...love...adrenaline." Torri said in between gasps, Torri wasn't out of shape...but you know how people get after laughing hard.

"Where were you guys?" Remus asked. As Torri and Sirius slip into there seats unnoticed by Professor Flitwick.

"Oh here and there," Torri said not realizing it was Remus who had asked. Maybe, she thought, if I just act normal he'll think Bella lied to him and everyone else.

"Oh," Remus said.

"And what, dare I ask, were you doing 'hear and there'?" James asked. Torri glanced around. Of course, the girls were all sitting together...on the opposite side of the room. Boy, did she feel out of place.

"As I forgot to mention, this year we will have permanent seats, which happened to be the seats you are sitting in as of now. You have been marked." Flitwick said suddenly as he remembered that his students hadn't been informed of it.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"...but we will be changing next semester." He added, fearing his students.

"Ugh!" Torri said and slammed her face on the desk.

"That hurt didn't it?" James asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Like hell," she replied without emotion.

"This sucks!" Sirius said.

"Hey! You're sitting where you always sat, so you shouldn't fucking complain! I on the other hand, feel out of place!" Torri said looking at Sirius.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Sirius said.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" James said.

"Whatever you say..." Torri dragging it out, and then smirked. "But what if I want to complain about stuff like cramps, or something like how much heavy flows suck?" She laughed to herself.

"Please I get enough of that from Is," Remus replied.

James and Sirius just looked confused and said "huh?"

"Must I have the maturing speech with you?" She said in a motherly tone.

"Yes I would love to know how women's minds work," Sirius said.

"Padfoot I don't think that's a wise idea" Remus interjected.

"Hmm…or should we have the sex talk first?" Torri said mainly to herself. "Nahh...we'll stick with puberty."

"He is such an idiot" James said to Remus.

"I know" Remus replied.

"Merlin! What did I get myself into?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"You ready?"

"Uh... um... ok?" Sirius stuttered.

"Alright...hmm, where shall we start?" She pondered to herself.

"Ha, do you see the look on his face?" Remus asked James as James sniggered at Sirius.

"Well...hmm, it all starts one day... when a young girl between the ages of...I think, 10-13...gets her visit...which is really an unfertilized egg cell..." Torri said.

"Wait, what!" Sirius said "You know what, never mind i don't want to know"

"Well then...would you rather have the boy puberty talk?" Torri said, laughing at his face.

"Uh... no thanks " Sirius replied while James and Remus laughed.

"You sure? I mean...it'll happen to you sooner or later Sirius, there's no way to avoid that fact," She chuckled and looked at James and Remus.

"No that's ok." Sirius said as he shifted around.

"Aww...he's uncomfortable!" She said in a fake-caring voice.

Remus and James just laughed.

"How about you...you guys will need to know before it happens," Now Torri... of course knew that they were already 'matured', but Torri being Torri was in the mood on treading on a thin surface, she was surprised that Sirius didn't defend himself.

"That's ok Torr, James and I have had "the Talk" before" Remus said.

Torri crossed her arms and pouted. "Well then...what am I supposed to do for double charms?"

"Tell Sirius, technically he never said 'no' to the talk, just to the egg" James said.

"OKAY!" She turned to Sirius. "Well, get into development of the body later. Okay...well...it drips out...and it goes into the underwear...which isn't fun to get out. Now, a girl has two choices when it comes to this...

"She can either use a pad...which sticks onto the underwear and catches the blood outside the body, or she can use a tampon which is inserted into the body and absorbs the blood."

"OK! That's enough stop" Sirius screamed making everyone look at him. Remus James and Torri just laughed.

The group of Gryffindor girls (Bella, Lily and Gwen) looked over, and saw that Torri was laughing the most. "What...do you think...Torri was talking to him about?" Lily asked, hesitantly.

"Knowing Torri probably... um... the menstrual cycle" Bella said "that's her favorite 'I get boys to squirm' topic."

"And by the look on Sirius' face...I'd say the same thing," Gwen added.

With that Lily, Gwen, and Bella started laughing.

"I'll let you guys settle down, after all it is the first day back of classes, and I understand that everyone gets a case of the giggle every once in awhile," Professor Flitwick said.

&&

Gwen sighed heavily as she sat down at the Gryffindor table after an exhausting potions class.

"Who knew that the first day of potions could be so boring...yet so hard?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Has anyone seen the Marauders?" Bella asked while eating some mashed potatoes.

"Um... no... Oh shit there up to something we have to find them!" Lily said.

"Chill Lily let them have a little fun you know their pranks are funny," Gwen said. "We've seen you laugh and don't tell us you don't."

Everyone nodded their heads as to tell her that no matter how she defended herself they didn't believe her, and then looked at Torri who had been unusually silent. She looked up from her own sour cream and chives mashed potatoes. "What?" She asked, clearly not paying attention.

"Well it's just you really haven't said that much and well that's not really like you" Lily said.

"Mmhmm?" Torri said, taking her spoon out of her mouth. She swallowed the mashed potatoes before speaking. "What do you want me to say?"

"UGH WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! I DIDN'T EVEN REALLY TELL HIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE-LIKES-YOU! SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" Bella burst out and then ran from the great hall as the Marauders came in looking very confused. "I'm going after her," Gwen said then got up from the Gryffindor table to find Bella.

Torri looked as she ran past, and put her spoon down angrily. "You going to go after her too?" Torri asked Lily.

"No I'm staying and finding out why both of you, especially you, are so pissed," Lily said calmly but very, very sternly.

"It's confusing..."Torri said playing with her spoon again.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Lily said yearning a slap from Torri.

"No...just, not here," Torri said as the boys sat down next to them.

"Oh, ok let's go!" Lily said standing up.

"Wait! What? Now?" Torri said protesting. "But I'm not done with my favorite food, mashed potatoes!"

"Yes now!" Lily said picking up Torri's plate of mashed potatoes.

"But…" Torri started.

"NOW!" Lily roared causing James and Sirius to fall of there seats and Remus to actually look up from his book.

"No," Torri said, challenging Lily...which is never a good idea.

"VICTORIA ROXYANE ELIZABETH LESTRANGE MALFOY! GET YOU ARSE UP OFF THAT BLOODY BENCH! ...NOW" Lily screamed earning a wow from just about everyone in the great hall.

Torri rolled her eyes and reluctantly got up; she really was not in the mood for the wrath of Lily Evans.

"Thank you," Lily said sweetly.

"Where to mother?" Torri asked sarcastically.

Lily just glared if looks could kill Torri wouldn't even have been born.

"Geez, what's with everyone taking everything seriously these days," She said mostly to herself.

"Uh no ones taking me Torr," Sirius said earning a "huh?" from the group.

"I'm surrounded by funny people," Torri said pretending to laugh.

"Yes, yes you are let's go" Lily said while grabbing Torri's arm.

"I can walk Lil," Torri said pulling back her arm.

"I know. Now, what's the matter?" Lily said as they left the great hall.

"It's just...oh, I dunno really. I mean, I told Bella that I liked him and everything thinking that she wouldn't tell anybody. And look what she goes and does! It just pisses me off when she does stuff like that, like not thinking or anything...am I rambling?"

"No but did you tell her not to tell?" Lily asked.

"Yes...I think..." Torri said looking away and biting her nails.

"Torri" Lily said knowing she was lying.

"Okay, maybe it slipped my mind. But she should know that kind of thing without me having to tell her!'

"Come on Torri it is Bella she wouldn't do stuff like that with out a good reason... like maybe he likes you?" Lily said.

"Why would Remus like me? He's quiet and reserved, and I'm loud and open."

"Maybe that's why, opposites attract all except maybe Sirius and Bella they are practically the same," Lily replied.

"OH! And you and James..."

"What about me and James?" Lily said grinding her teeth.

"Oh...nothing Lil," Torri said walking back into the Great Hall where she forgot her bag.

"Hey guys what was that all about?" Sirius said.

"Ah, nothing big," Torri said sliding in next to him.

"Okay..."Sirius said.

"So...what do we have next?" Lily said giving Torri a look.

&&

Bella walked into the common room with Sirius while the rest of the group went to their last class of the day, Arithmancy. Bella sat down on the couch and threw her back on the floor with a 'hmph'.

"You," Bella said to Sirius sternly. "Sit"

Sirius, unlike Bella walked over to the couch leisurely and gently sat down his stuff. "Don't you dare take your anger out on me Isabella. I'll help you with anything you want…but not if you give an attitude."

She breathed deep and then exhaled. "I just don't understand," She said quietly but looked at him expectantly.

"We're talking about my dear cousin, Victoria, right?"

"No shit," She said looking at him.

"Hey! For all I knew you could've meant something completely different!"

"No. Seriously, do you even know why she's mad at me? Cause all I did, was state a couple of facts and she becomes a cold, hard bitch!"

"I wouldn't say 'cold, hard bitch'. Believe me Bella, you didn't know her before she came to Hogwarts. You guys have no idea how much you've changed her." He said.

"That's not the point Black. I was trying to do her a favor. You know as well as I do that Remus likes her too. I just wish she would put her fucking pride aside for a little! I mean…oh, it's complicated, and only Merlin knows how mad she'd be if I said anything more."

"Just…try and see it from her point of view. She told you with trust expecting that you wouldn't do anything rash about it…"

"Sirius! That's the point…I did nothing wrong! She never told me not to tell anyone else or him…" Bella said pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"Just see if Lily knocked some sense into her…Lily has a way of doing that…"

"Lily? Wait, when did Lily talk Torri? I haven't seen them talking much."

"Well, after you stormed out Lily dragged her out of the hall…so I'm assuming that's what they were talking about. Look, why don't we go and get changed before they get back." Sirius said as he got up. He looked at Bella and held out his hand to pull her up, she took it and walked up the steps. She stopped and looked back at him with a slight smile.

"Oh Bella, it'll be okay," He said returning the grin. _Boy, that Isabella Lupin sure is something special._ Sirius thought to himself…_ Wait, I don't…I can't…No way…do I?_

&&

Torri walked into the common room as the group sat in front of the hearth, talking as they normally did.

"Hey, we thought you like died or something after Arithmancy, where were you?" Gwen said to her as she walked over to 'their' couches.

"I was just walking…and thinking. I was walking and thinking," She said distantly and quietly. "Uhm, where's Is?"

"She's in your dorm. Why?" Sirius said really knowing his answer,

"Oh… listen, I gotta get a book from my trunk, I'll catch you guys later," Torri said walking away as she was talking.

"Torri, walking and thinking? Why does that sound, not so good to me?" James said trying to lighten the mood.

"She was thinking about Bella you dolt, why do you think she went up to talk to her?" Lily said shooting him a look. Well, at least their friendship was getting better…to say the least.

"She went up to get a book…oh, I get it. She didn't really go to get a book, guys, she went to talk to Bella," James said realization dawning on his face.

"Thank you so much for informing us of that James," Gwen said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you we do while we wait for them?" Remus spoke up.

Everyone looked around seeing if any of them had an idea. Silence hung over them as if it was a rain cloud in the sky…

Sirius grinned widely. "Hey…do you remember that one prank…"

&&

Torri knocked twice on the door and walked inside without waiting for an answer. Bella, who was sitting on her bed listening to music, looked over at her as she walked towards the bed.

Torri sat on the bed and crossed her legs Indian style. She played with the hem of her skirt for a second before breathing in and looking up.

Bella crossed her legs the same was a Torri and looked straight into her eyes.

Torri flattened her skirt. "Is, I'm…sorry. I just…I over reacted, and…I just, I dunno…"

"It's fine…I didn't understand why you were mad until I talked to Sirius, and I guess I understand now." Bella moved down next to Torri and they hugged. After they broke apart both of them sighed a sigh a relief. Making up with your best friends is indescribable, but once you realize how stupid it was to even fight in the first place, makes the experience much more…relieving.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Over the summer when you told me he liked me…I didn't quite believe you. He likes me?" Torri said quietly.

"Why would I lie to you? Of course he likes you! Why can't you just ask him out?" Bella replied back.

"I...can't."

"I know very well, mind you, that you can ask a guy out. You've done it before, so why can't you do it now? It can't be that different?"

"It is different. I feel different. He's…different," Torri said looking at her crushes twin sister.

"I don't get what you mean."

"Bella, he makes me feel…different. Like no other guy has made me feel…and it scares me. It makes me want to change, and I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I mean, I really like him Is, but I just don't know that he feels exactly like I do…"

"Torri! Believe me…he does. You're just too blind to actually see it, it's soo obvious!"

"I just…I dunno. I feel that if he makes the first move, I know that he really feels the same way," Torri said laying down.

"You know how shy he is!" Bella said looking down at Torri.

"That's my point! That's why I need to know straight from him!" She sighed heavily and closed her eyes breathing deeply.

Bella looked around the room. "Hey Torr, why don't we go down to the common room and just talk with the others or whatever they're doing?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Torri said getting up and walked over to the door with Bella.

&&

Gwen was the first person who noticed that Torri and Bella had walked into the common and smiled, she signaled for them to come over, which they did.

When they came over the had suddenly noticed that there were not places left to sit. Lily nodded her head, and Torri went over and sat on her lap. "We're doing remember when type of things…and you do realize you just…sat…on my lap?"

"Yeah I know…hey! It was either you or Sirius."

Bella shook her head and sat down on the floor in front of Remus.

"Hey Black, move down a bit!" Torri said scaring Sirius who didn't know that she was down there, yet alone sitting next to him on Lily's lap.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said as every one laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah well, just move down so Torri can use that inch of space to sit her butt down in," Lily said pushing her off of her.

"I need more than an inch thank you very much," She said. Sirius slid down and so did Lily leaving Torri enough space. "Ah! Nice and cosy!"

"Let's get back to what we were doing," James said.

"Oh! I know!" Remus said looking down at his sister evilly. "Hmm…Bella do you remember that time where you got locked out of your room and you were standing in the hallway in your knickers trying to figure out how to open the door?"

"I'm going to kill you one day, Remus," She said looking up at him with a glare.

"AND, remember how Romulus had friends over and they just happened to walk through the hall as your were standing there?"

"That wasn't funny! His really hott friend had to unlock it for me! They never let me live it down!" Bella said burying her head in her hands.

The group laughed as her face was turning red.

"Gwenyth Gweny, remember when we all went to that muggle mall, and Mackenzie went missing and you thought you had lost her!" Torri said looking at her.

Gwen glared at her… she had called her Gwenyth Gweny!

"But…all along she was at home with your mum!"

"That was only one of you're many stupid mistakes," Lily said laughing.

"Well remember that time you and Bella spent the night…in jail!" Gwen said looking Torri straight in the eyes.

"As I recall, and I wasn't the one wasted with booze…that you were the one sitting right next to her!" Torri said back and laughed as Gwen blushed.

"You three spent the night in jail?" Remus, Sirius and James screamed.

"Four…us four spent the night in jail," Lily said and they guys stared flabbergasted at them.

"What did you do?" Sirius questioned.

"That's for us to you and you to never…" Bella started,

"…ever find out!" Lily finished.

&&&

whoo! Gosh, that chapter was a long one…

I don't know if that good or bad…I mean, what if all the rest of the chapters are really short! That'll make us feel real bad….

Emily Cadence.


	6. V

Okay…this definitely didn't turn out the way we planned…halfway through the chapter we were like…screw the outlines…so…and this is definitely "a" chapter….

Numb Me Sweetly  
a x real xx solution

Chapter Five

I'm sorry for staring at you  
it's just that your smile  
makes me smile

&&&

"Guys... I got to go to the... library... yeah library?" Bella said while stuffing something in her pocket, "So yeah, bye, be back later."

"Bye," They said not really paying attention. Most of them were too busy bothering Lily about the fact that she was in jail. Well, the guys were bothering; while the girls were sitting back laughing as they watched her shifting uncomfortably.

"Guys, I got to go too..." Sirius said finally realized Bella had gone, "see you later," he said then walked out.

Sirius walked briskly down the hallway, making quick turns so he could catch up with Bella...he didn't quite know why it was so important, but he knew he had to tell her something before it was too late.

&&

_a/n: end of chapter! No, I'm just kidding…but here would be the part where you have to go check out the one-shot called "A Muffled Sob". Okay, you don't have to read it…because you'll be able to assume what happened with the next part…but there's like more detail in the one-shot. So, you'll understand what happens if you don't read it…but it will be really useful if you read it…_

_a x real xx solution_

&&

About a hour later Bella and Sirius returned to the common room where The Stars and The Marauders were playing a game of exploding snap. Lily turned to look at them and gasped... Sirius had his arm around Bella's waist. He pushed her towards the girls dorm. She turned to him give him a quick kiss on the lips then ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

They sat there in shock. The girls all looked at each other with the same confused expression, then followed Bella up the stairs.

&&

Once the girls left Sirius strolled over to his fellow Marauders and plopped down on the couch.

"Sirius... you... and... and Bella?" James asked as Sirius nodded wearing the biggest grin the guys ever saw.

"Well it took you two long enough," Remus said.

"So you're not mad, Moony?" Sirius said.

"Of course not," Remus laughed, "I was just waiting until it happen." He grew very serious...

"Sirius I swear to Merlin if you ever hurt her..."

"Don't worry, Moony I would never do that to her... I love her."

"Wait! What? You LOVE HER?" James said.

"Yes," Sirius replied back "Very much." Remus sat back and started to read his book.

"So how did it happen?" James said.

"Well it all started after I left the common room…"

&&

Torri was the first to get to the dorm and flung the door open. "Where the hell are you Isabella Lorelei?" She said mostly to herself.

"She's in the bathroom," Lily said hearing the water running.

Torri shrugged and jumped onto Bella's bed. The other girls followed suit and sat down with her. "This better be one of her quicker showers."

"Guys... I think she's... singing" Gwen said going to the door and listening.

"Wow!" Lily said "This must be good because she doesn't sing in the shower unless she's really happy... or it's Christmas."

"I can't believe it though...Bella...and Sirius!" Gwen said walking over to the bed and jumping on top of Lily and Torri.

"I KNOW!" Bella screamed. Making them jump because they didn't realize that she had finished her shower.

"Merlin fucking...wait! Does Merlin have a last name?" Torri said.

Everyone turned to Lily

"How am I suppose to know" Lily said.

"Well you do know almost everything... except that you love James" Bella said with a nod from Gwen.

"Guys I'm... HEY! How come i get yelled at when I say that and they don't?" Torri said angrily.

"Guys were getting off subject here," Gwen said.

"So Bella..."Torri said moving over so she could fit onto her own bed.

"So Torri..." Bella said right back trying to avoid what she knew was coming.

"You and my dear cousin...how is he?"

"Oh... he's just find has a new girlfriend didn't you hear?" Bella said.

"No I didn't hear. Who's unlucky enough to go out with such a bastard?"

"A Bitch named Bella" Bella replied, "Don't know who she thinks she is"

"She must be one of those slutty sixth years that parades around like the own the place, but they only own their corner...not even that," Torri said chuckling.

"Yeah she must be," Bella said sighing. After that they all burst out laughing.

"Finally!" Gwen screamed along with Lily.

"I know!" Bella said.

"I couldn't be happier for you...now me and Gwen have to give you the "sister talk", since he doesn't have sisters and we're the closet thing," Torri sat as she climbed over Lily to be next to Gwen.

"Oh no... you're on your own for this one," Lily whispered to Bella as she got up and left to take a shower.

Gwen cleared her throat dramatically. "Now...as his 'sisters' we could really care less if you shag him senseless..." Gwen started.

"Um... guys got to go!" Bella screamed and leaped off her bed and bolted down the stairs.

"Get back here!" Gwen yelled running after her.

"But as your best friends, we need to know when, how, feeling, and every detail every time." Torri yelled as they ran after her.

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and scanned the common room

"SIRIUS!" Bella screamed and dove behind him

"What the f..."He started to say.

"Bella oh Bella where are you?" Gwen said as she came down the stairs

"We need to finish this talk...now!" Torri said standing in front of Sirius with her hands on her hips. "Gwen, you know what...let's just do this, who cares who listens."

Gwen nodded her head.

"Okay, few rules. One. Like we said before, we don't care how much you shag, with that exception of course, but a, don't do it in front of us, and b, stay away from my bed."

"Torri... not here" Bella whined.

"You're the one who wouldn't listen upstairs. Two, when you're done...don't expect to come over to our dorms and get the shower right away, that's why they have one. We get bids because we spent the night there."

"Gwen make her stop people are starting to stare!" Bella hissed.

"Three!" Gwen said. "If you get pregnant, and come to me for advice because he won't support you, I'm going to have to say deal with it...but as your friend I'll give you a place to stay, no promises that he'll stay alive to see the kid though," She smirked. Torri and Gwen were enjoying this way more than they should've been.

"Oi! What!" Sirius said.

"Stay out of this," They said at the same time. Torri looked at Gwen who nodded. "Four, just for kinks, if you ever want someone to add, as in a threesome, don't look for us. That's what Lily's for." Torri looked back at Gwen and nodded.

"And lastly, if for some odd reason he has really hot friends, and you have an idea, run it past us...we'll most likely accept."

"Are you two done?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Torri said shrugging her shoulders and flopping onto the couch landing next to Remus, who she hadn't known had been there.

Gwen nodded her head and sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"Good!" Bella said then started snogging Sirius senseless.

"I think we need to have a best friend talk with him...later," Torri said to Gwen and put her feet on the table that was in front of the couch.

"Yeah... I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow Remus, Torri, and... eww," Gwen said looking at Sirius and Bella in the 'Snog Fest.'

"Whatever," Torri said flicking her hand lazily. "Oh! I don't think we should tell Lily about the threesome business she's running." Torri said turning around to look at Gwen as she passed.

"Ha yeah..."Gwen started to say but was then interrupted…

"I'm running a WHAT!"

"You know...that tutoring business you were talking about last year...we decided to get it up and running for you..." Torri said winking.

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this one I heard what you said and for your information that was only over the summer," Lily said jokingly.

"Oh…yeah I forgot about that and our street corners," Gwen said all- too seriously.

"Wait is that why you got arrested?" Sirius asked stopping the 'Snog Fest' with Bella.

Each of the girls looked at each other and looked at the floor silently.

"Isabella you tell me right now!" Remus said his face getting redder by the second as was Sirius's.

"What?" She said playing out her part.

Both of them shot her a glare.

Torri got up and winked at the girls as she walked behind the couch. She reached over and ran her hands down Remus chest. "You know you want it, I'll give you a discount," She whispered in his ear. Little did any of the guys know that they were acting.

"Um..."Remus gulped.

Sirius just sat there in shock as did James.

Torri moved her hands up to his shoulders and massaged him. She looked over to Lily and nodded her head to James slyly.

Lily walked seductively over to James then straddled him and started whispering in his ear. By the look on his face you could tell he was getting hard... very hard.

Torri looked back down at Remus and ran her hands down his chest again, and a little further, getting dangerously close to his pants. "You know...I think I'll skip the discount. I'll give you the whole package for free."

Lily saw the look on James face and did something that The Marauder never in a million year thought she would do. She ran her hand down James' shirt to the bulge that now resided in his pants and started to massage it.

Torri walked around the couch again and straddled Remus just as Lily had to James. She ran her fingers through his hair and went to whisper into his ear...leaving a bit of cleavage in his view. "Do you want me?"

"Sirius" Bella purred in Sirius ear "let's have a little... fun shall we". Pushing him down in one of the chairs. Then started giving him a lap dance and by the look on his face he was getting hard too.

Torri leaned back and looked Remus in the eyes and then gave him a slight smile. "It seems...you're getting a bit excited down there."

Bella stopped giving Sirius a lap dance and opened his shirt now she was running one hand up and down his quidditch toned body and the other massaging the bulge in his pants.

"Shit, what are you doing to me, Lil?" James said deeply.

"What do you think James?" Lily says in a very seductive voice "I'm making you want me"

"All you needed to do was be in the same room, but Lily...oh god!"

That's when it all broke; Bella and Gwen started giggling uncontrollably.

Lily looked at him and got up. She shrugged, and walked over to Gwen and Bella.

"Torri? Coming?" Gwen asks still giggling.

Torri was stilling looking staring at Remus and he was staring back at her the same. She ran her hands back up his chest and got off. "What? Oh yeah...I'm coming," She smirked at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Bye boys" Torri, Bella, and Lily say as they walk up to the girls' dorm.

They walked through they door and Lily, Gwen and Bella couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys...why do I feel bad?" Torri said soberly.

"Because you both wanted it so bad" Lily stats matter-of-factly.

"GUYS! I won't be able to sleep tonight! I'll keep thinking about him and...and about what had just happened. Merlin, I want him," Torri said looking at them.

"Well go get him," Gwen says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"...I can't!" She said. "But I want to so bad! Gosh...I feel incomplete!"

"Let's go to bed...I'm sure we're all in the need of a dream about a guy or two," Gwen said jokingly walking to her bed.

"Yeah I think the guys will be dreaming slash masturbating tonight," Bella said getting into bed after changing.

"Oh they'll most deffinatly be doing both!" Lily said climbing into her bed and closing the curtains around it.

"I think I'm going to go grab water from the kitchens…" Torri said walking to the door.

"Kay" The group said.

But Bella was suspicious. Gwen and Lily had both closed the curtain around their beds before Torri had left, so neither of them had saw it...the glass of water sitting next to Torri's bed.

Once Torri left Bella hopped out of bed and ran to the door.

Torri walked down the steps into the common room where surprisingly, all the guys remained.

"Well look who it is," Sirius said as she walked over to them.

She shot him a glare. "Oh fuck off and ask your girlfriend for a shag." Torri said frustrated. She didn't really mean it.

"Maybe I will!" Sirius said getting up but heading toward the boys dorm.

"I didn't mean it Sirius, I'm just frustrated," She yelled up to him. Well not yelled, but said above normal talking level.

"I know," Sirius said "See you tomorrow."

"Well I'm going to get to bed to see you tomorrow, Torri," James said getting up.

"Later," She said as he walked past her.

Torri looked at her hands in her lap. "So, Remus..."

"Yeah..." Remus said.

"Listen...I guess I'm sorry. I'm just ugh!" She said throwing her arms up in the air.

"It's ok Torri I know you were just playing along," Remus said with a little hint of hurt in his voice.

"That's not..." She said looking straight at him. "I wasn't fully playing along...there's this part of me...and I want you...so bad! That I feel that if I start something...I just, I couldn't see you...hurt cause of me. And just seeing you everyday and not knowing how you truly feel about me...it makes everything so much harder!"

"Torri... I..."Remus started but then instead pinned her to the couch and kissed her and groped her. "Torri" Remus moaned.

"Remus...wait a second. I don't wanna go to fast. But I must say...I like it when you're rough." She purred.

"Torri... I've never felt like this before," Remus said in a low raspy voice.

"And you think I have?" She breathed out.

"Merlin Torri i want you so much but your right we should take it slow," Remus said getting up off of Torri.

"Remus..."Torri said looking at him.

"Torri?" Remus said looking into her eyes.

"Let's not tell anyone...at first," She said taking his hand. "I mean, I don't want to prove them right or anything..."

"Yeah, ok I like that," Remus said getting up and kissing her on the forehead "Night, Love"

She didn't let go of his hand and he looked back at her. Torri stood up. "That's all, gosh you're such a tease," She smirked.

He just laughed and went up to his dorm not without blowing a kiss first

Torri shook her head with a smile and started to walk up her own dorm stairs.

She heard a laugh from the inside when she opened the door she found Isabella standing right there.

Torri breathed deeply preparing herself for hell...or what she thought would seem like it.

Bella just smiled and nodded then went to bed.

'Gee' Torri thought. 'What am I going to tell Remus?' She bit her nail and walked over to her bed and took a drink of the water that was sitting next to her bed as she slipped into the sheets.

&&&

Well, like I said…this deffinatly didn't go as we planned it…but I must say I like this a whole lot better!

See…it was going to stop right after the interrogated Bella…but then we had Gwen and Torri give Bella a talk…which evolved into street corners…and then went they finally went up I was like "Oh gosh…we can't leave Torri like that!" I myself was getting frustrated that she just left! AND that's saying something!

So…if you would so kindly click the submit review button at the bottom left side of your browser…we'll love you were eternity.


End file.
